my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
''Welcome to the My Muppets Show App Wiki, a collaborative venture '' If you are looking for detailed information on the My Muppets Show App then you are on the correct page. My Muppets Show App was released initially in Australia followed by a full release worldwide on August 1, 2013. The app was created by Disney, who is the current owner of the Muppets, and Big Blue Bubble Inc., the creators of the My Singing Monsters app. Disney was promoting the Muppets in anticipation of the March 21, 2014, release of Muppets Most Wanted. The movie is not yet available on DVD. If you love playing My Singing Monsters, chances are you will also love My Muppets Show as the game technique and setup is similar with both being developed by Big Blue Bubble Inc. The goal is to create your own Muppets' Show by decorating and creating Muppets in the Harv-E. Afterwards, the Muppets go through the Digitizer. There are 38 unique Muppets, and, currently, there are 5 Stages. Some Muppets, such as Animal and Rowlf, are available on multiple Stages. The much anticipated Stage 3, the Rooftop, was added during the first update on September 13, 2013. With it came the addition of Dr. Teeth, Janice, Bloosman, and Pepe. Stage 4, The Ship, was released with the December 17, 2013, iOS update, with Android following a week later. It included 7 new Muppets. The Big House was released with the March 5, 2014, Android update and the March 12, 2014, iOS update. This Stage introduced Sweetums and Constantine as new Muppets. On September 30,2014 Muppet Man was added. There is now an option to upgrade the digitizer on each Stage for 50 diamonds. The upgrade allows you to make multiple copies of high level Muppets. The upgrade is instantaneous. There is also much trash and obstacles to remove from each Stage, and, by doing so, you gain XP points, which increases your level. There are food carts to buy to make food for the Muppets, who also level up individually based on feedings. Each Muppet has 4 likes that contribute to its happiness rating, and happier Muppets generate more coins. There are also goals and Achievements to reach in which there is a reward. With the February 19, 2014, Apple/Android update, the focus shifted to Muppets Most Wanted soon to be released in theaters. One of the new Achievements is to find Constantine 10 times. Visit his page by clicking on his name for help locating him. On this wiki, you will find a page dedicated to each of the Muppets as well as pages on Stages, Decorations, Structures, Strategies, and anything else Muppets, including a list of Digitizer Combinations for the Harv-E. All Good Things... The game developers announced on December 10, 2014 that the server would be shut down on January 9, 2015. True to their word, My Muppets Show is no longer operational. This site stands as a testimonial to the fun we had and challenges we shared in a too-short 16 month run. May your Muppet Men be fully cast and all your rolls be special editions. VISIT A STAGE! LINKS Visit us on Facebook Category:Muppets DO NOT PLACE YOUR FRIEND CODE IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!!! Friend codes may only be added by correctly following the directions given on the Friend Codes page.